


Winter's Tale

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Neil Gaiman Title Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-27
Updated: 2002-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it seems that neither I nor Lex had tried s'mores before, so Ghini demanded I rectify such... blasphemy *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slodwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/gifts).



> For Slodwick's birthday -- because she hurts us in all the right ways...
> 
> Thanks to Ghini for betaing and helping me pick the title *g* -- and cheering during the writing process.
> 
> And oddly enough, the story ended up joining the ever growing list list of entries for the Gaiman Title Challenge *g*

"Lex?" Clark pushed the front door closed behind him, shutting out the cold wind and the whirling snow. No one had answered the door, so Clark figured that the staff might not be there at all. Which was partly why he'd gone to the mansion in the first place. Clark could blame it on the fact that he'd been bored, but more than that, he'd really missed Lex's company, the smirks, the light banter... the constant subtext to their conversations... And he couldn't stand the thought of Lex sitting in his cold stone temple all alone.

No one was really supposed to be outside today. The snow storm was draping Smallville and surrounding area in a blanket of white and it had become almost impossible to go anywhere hours earlier. Not that that had kept Clark from defying it. His father was in bed with the flu, his mother taking care of his father, and there was nothing for Clark to do on the farm as long as the storm was raging.

Clark kicked off his snow-wet boots and slung his jacket over the railing of the stairs. He frowned as the only answer to his call was empty silence. Well, he could go hunting the mansion for Lex or he could... Hmm, Lex would mostly be in the study and a quick switch to x-ray told him he was right.

Making his way down the hallway, Clark realized that place was almost freezing. Not that the cold bothered him, but Lex was an ordinary human being, he needed a warm environment. The door to the study was closed and Clark relaxed a little. That would mean Lex was probably keeping the room nice and warm and Clark had nothing to worry about.

Clark decided to knock on the door instead of just entering like he normally did. "Lex?" At first there was no answer, then a startled: "Clark?"

Smiling broadly, Clark opened the door and slipped inside. As he closed the door he realized that he'd been wrong. The room was, if possible, colder than the hallway. He stepped forward towards the couch, where Lex sat, curled up under a big comforter. "Lex... it's freezing in here!"

"Wow, Clark," Lex answered, "there's no fooling you, is there?" The man smirked and continued. "What gave it away, Clark?" Then Lex frowned. "Clark, I'd hate to break it to you, but wouldn't a nice thick sweater be better than a thin t-shirt at the moment?"

"Um... I don't get easily cold, Lex..." Clark moved a little closer to the couch. "Besides, you've always got the heat cranked up good here, so I figured I wouldn't need it."

"Well," Lex pulled the comforter a little closer. "I'm sorry I can't help with the heat at the moment." He shivered. "The central heater stopped working last night. I gave the staff a few days off for Thanksgiving and I can't get outside for more firewood..." Lex trailed off.

Clark watched with a sinking feeling as Lex's eyes narrowed. He had a pretty good idea of what was coming next. And he was right.

"How the hell did you get over here in the middle of a snow storm?"

"I... I've got a good sense of direction and... um... it looked like it was getting a little better when I left..."

Lex shook his head, still eyeing Clark with a strange expression. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining, since you're here now and I've really..." Lex coughed suddenly. "I... I mean -- I could use the company."

Clark nodded. He hated lying to Lex, but no matter how determined he was when he left home that he'd tell, he always chickened out when he got to the mansion. "What you need first and foremost is heat." Clark finally took the last few steps to the couch, looking down at his friend. "The firewood's right next to the kitchen entrance?"

"Yeah, it is, but I couldn't open the door..."

"I'll see what I can do."

Lex pushed the comforter down, stretching his sock-clad feet to stand. "I'll give you a hand."

Clark grinned. "No you won't." He pushed Lex back while the man was still off balance. "You'll stay under the comforter." He pulled it around Lex's shoulders. "Under the comforter where it's at least a little warmer than the rest of the castle."

Something flickered across Lex's face. "So demanding... Clark, so dominant..." A light smile curved the corner of his mouth.

Clark realized that he was towering over the other man and took a quick step back. He tried to control the heat rising to his cheeks but didn't quite succeed. "I'll... I'll just go..." He turned around and all but fled the room.

Closing the door he sped to the kitchen, and pushed at the door. Hmm, not much luck there. Speeding back to the hall, he grabbed his jacket and opened the front door. A blast of cold and snow hit him as he quickly slipped out. Actually it wasn't too difficult to move in the snow. His speed enabled him to move without sinking into the snow and his x-ray vision was enough to show him where the walls of the mansion were.

Keeping his speed up, Clark plowed through the snow, grabbing as large a load of firewood he could and was back through the front door seconds later.

Down the hall, into the kitchen. He had to wait a little before going back to the study or he'd really make Lex suspicious. Kitchen... Hmmm. Clark scanned the cupboards and a wide grin spread on his face. A nice warm fire wasn't enough, he decided. He pulled a nice assortment out of the cupboards and put it all on a large tray.

Milk in two large mugs and into the microwave and voila, instant hot chocolate. Clark balanced the tray back to the study, where he found Lex just as he'd left him, curled up on the couch. Clark smiled at him as he put the tray down on the table next to Lex.

"I'll be right back." Clark just grinned at the questioning look Lex shot him. This time he took the trip to the kitchen at normal speed, took an armload of firewood and went back to the study. As much as he wanted to curl up under the comforter with Lex, he couldn't quite find the courage to simply do so. Besides, they needed the fire for what he'd planned.

"Clark?" Lex sounded as if he had a hard time not laughing.

"Just a second." Clark pushed the door closed, went to the fire place and dumped the firewood next to it. Of course he couldn't use his heat vision to light it, but the old fashioned way worked just fine.

"Clark, all these things..." Lex sounded slightly amused.

Clark kept building the fire and made sure it was burning nicely before turning around and answering Lex. "We need them, Lex, trust me."

Lex simply chuckled. "It looks like I'll just have to, doesn't it?"

Clark turned his attention back to the fire for a moment, hoping that Lex would think his flushed state was from the heat of the flames and not from the thickly laced words coming from his friend. He could do this, he could spend an innocent day with his friend, have fun... and not think about how nice it would be to just curl up under that comforter... Clark squashed the thought as fast as possible. This wasn't making it any easier.

Turning around, Clark wondered how... ah, of course. "Come sit down here, in front of the fire, it's warmer down here."

Lex wrinkled his nose. "The floor's too... hard, Clark."

Well, it wasn't the only thing too... Clark bit his lower lip, slowly forcing the voice in the back of his head to recite what they'd learned last week in geometry. Just to shut it up. He stood and went back to the couch, pulling off the seat cushions.

"Clark... really..." Lex shook his head in disbelief.

"What? Don't tell me you've never done this?" Clark shooed him off the couch and down in front of the warm fire. Then proceeded to pull off the rest of the cushions and arranging them for both him and Lex. Finally, he put the tray between them and slumped down in his own comfortable 'nest'.

Lex poked at the assortment on the tray. "Graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate..." He gave Clark an amused look. "Clark?"

"s'mores." Clark looked around them. Dammit, he'd forgotten they'd need something for sticks. "Hold on a second." He stood and made his way towards the door.

"I'm not even gonna ask." That was all Clark heard before he ran down the hallway to the kitchen. What? Scanning every inch if the kitchen with his x-ray vision revealed exactly what he needed. Grabbing the items he ran back at normal human speed.

"Skewers, Clark?" Lex shook his head, but took the proffered item.

Clark sat down and gestured towards the hot chocolate in the mugs. "Well?"

Lex grinned and took a sip. He watched with interest as Clark opened the variety of snacks on the tray. "Clark, what exactly are you doing?"

"What, you're telling me you've never had s'mores before?" Clark's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, Clark, I've never had... 's'mores' before." Lex still looked amused at Clark's reaction.

Clark grinned back and grabbed Lex's skewer, making sure that a marshmallow was nicely secured to the pointy end. He hesitated letting go for another moment as he met Lex's intent gaze. Something shone through for a moment and somehow Clark wasn't entirely sure the heat rushing through his body was due to the fire next to them.

Securing his own marshmallow didn't take his mind much off his feelings for Lex. He took a deep breath and thrust his treat into the fireplace, watching out of the corner of his eye Lex doing the same.

"So this is... 's'mores'?" Lex's voice sounded a little strained.

"Nah, just the first step." Okay, he could concentrate on this, try to keep his mind off Lex, who was sitting cross-legged next to him. Lex, his best friend was safe ground. Lex, ultra-sexy-drop-dead-gorgeous... wasn't.

"So, we melt these marshmallows and then...?" Lex wasn't looking at him, but a little smile was curving his lips.

Then we get sticky and... Urgh, not a good idea. Clark cleared his throat and decided that the time for the next step had come... He closed his eyes for moment. The next step for the *s'mores*, not the step with Lex he was fearing more than any meteor enhanced mutant...

"Follow my lead here." Clark pulled a cracker out of the box and balanced a piece of chocolate on it, then wiped the marshmallow off on top of it, finally adding another cracker. He bit into it, but even tough he was careful he could feel the sticky substance getting squeezed out between the crackers and coating his thumb and forefinger.

Without giving it a second thought, he stuffed the last bite into his mouth started sucking the stickiness off his fingers. A low whimper brought his attention back to Lex, who was watching him with a hungry stare, s'more in one hand, utterly forgotten.

For a moment Clark forgot how to breathe. Slowly pulling his thumb out of his mouth, licking his lips to get the last of the sugary substance, it was his turn to whimper as he watched the tip of Lex's tongue mirroring and moisturizing dry lips.

Clark watched as Lex slowly brought his own treat to his mouth, biting into it. The molten marshmallow was squeezed out, coating Lex's fingertips. Still not taking his eyes of Clark's, he brought them to his lips and began cleaning them.

The second Clark's mind caught up with his teenage hormones, it was already too late. He moved across the cushions and had Lex pinned beneath him, desperately searching for the other man's lips. Strong fingers tangled in his hair and guided his head down, tilting it just enough to make sure the kiss wasn't just a casual meeting of lips.

Fire tore through Clark's body, curling around his spine. For a second he was a little embarrassed by the needy moans escaping him, but it seemed similar sounds were coming from Lex -- so it wasn't really such a big deal.

Clark knew how much he loved s'mores, but this... Lex's lips were sticky and Clark didn't even think twice before running his tongue over them. He'd just never imagined what it would be like as Lex's lips parted and Clark's tongue was sucked inside. Clark groaned as his body shivered with pleasure.

God, what was he doing? Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but he really wasn't sure what to... okay, maybe he wasn't sure how to proceed, but Lex definitely seemed to know what to do next. Warm hands slid down his neck, chest, belly, to pull at his shirt and find their way inside. Electrifying... that was the only way Clark's overheated mind could describe the feeling. Like sparks flying. Though it was nothing compared to the feeling as Lex slid one thigh in between Clark's legs, putting a much needed pressure against Clark's crotch.

"Off..." Lex growled into Clark's mouth.

Clark went rigid. Had he...? Then somehow it made its way through to his mind as Lex tugged at his shirt. Ah. Reluctantly he drew back, allowing Lex to pull the shirt up and over his head. As soon as his arms were free again, he started working frantically at Lex's long sleeved t-shirt. Thank god the man wasn't wearing one of his dress shirts today. Clark wasn't entirely sure he'd have the patience to unbutton one of those.

Lex arched beneath him, to aid his effort. And finally, skin... warm, flushed skin. Smooth as the man himself, feeling so good beneath Clark's shaking touch. Clark spread out his hands, slowly sliding them down the chest. This was... addictive beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

For a second everything went blank as Lex arched again, reminding him that he wasn't the only one there. "Lex... I..." He willingly applied as Lex tucked him back down and into another searing kiss.

"I know, Clark..." Lex's hot breath burst against Clark's lips. "Just... just tell me we're going too fast."

"I'm just not..." Clark moaned as Lex's hands slid down to cup his ass. "Fuck... Lex!"

"Now that," Lex chuckled breathlessly, "would definitely be going too fast."

Clark froze for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what, Clark?" Lex pushed up against him.

Clark moaned. "Why... would that be going too... fast?"

"Clark... God, there... there is so much more to... actual sex than just... making out."

Clark chuckled. "Lex, the protective attitude is really cute, but uncalled for."

Strong fingers dug into Clark's sides. "Clark, you can't just..., I mean -- have you ever done this before?"

Clark frowned. "No."

"Then how can you just do this, trust me with this?"

Clark dipped his head, licking a trail from Lex's collar bone to his ear. "Exactly, Lex. Trust -- I know you won't hurt me... no matter what I give you..."

"Clark..."

"Lex, this is hardly the time, trust me, just... just trust me on this." Clark pulled back, searching Lex's eyes for anything that might convince him not to give his trust completely to Lex. Somehow this had come to far more than just giving Lex his physical virginity. Somehow, for the first time, he'd be able to go further than just *wanting* to give Lex his complete trust.

"Clark, no..." Lex shook his head, as if he knew exactly what was going through Clark's mind.

Clark bowed his head and pulled back, returning to his own cushions, pulling his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. "I can't do this, Lex."

Lex sighed and finally sat back up. "I know, Clark, please -- this is why I never made any moves beyond friendship -- I... I don't want this to come between us..."

"No, Lex." Clark finally looked up. "I mean, I can't do this with all my secrets constantly getting in the way." He tilted his head to the side, watching Lex, then smiled. "I don't want us to get too caught up in this without you knowing about me."

"Clark, you don't have to..." Lex reached out for him, tentatively.

"Yes, I do, Lex." Clark bit his lower lip. "Just promise me you'll let me finish this, that you won't interrupt -- and that somehow you'll try not to hate me."

"Hate you, Clark...?" Lex stopped as Clark held up a hand.

The first words came out, stumbling, how he'd had to be careful as a child not to hurt others, how his powers had slowly manifested, grown, sometimes beyond his own control. How he'd always suspected they were somehow linked to the meteors like every other Smallville mutant. How he'd been taught to always keep it a secret, to never let anyone know.

Closing his eyes, the words came easier. What had happened when he'd saved Lex, what had happened after. How he'd scared his father into finally giving him the last little piece he needed to know that he wasn't like anyone else. Not even like the victims of the mutations. Not even human.

A gentle touch to his cheek brought him back. Lex was crouched in front of him, silently wiping tears from Clark's eyes. Tears he hadn't even been aware of shedding. "Lex...?"

"Shush." Lex gently pulled Clark's arms apart and slid into his lap, putting his own arms around Clark's shoulders.

Clark buried his face in Lex's shoulder. He wasn't going to start bawling like a little child. But still, this was beyond anything any words could ever have done for him.

"Clark?" Lex kept stroking his back soothingly.

"Mmmm?" Clark felt his body slowly relax.

"Do you want to... I mean, do you want to stay here for the night?" Lex's hands stilled.

"You don't mind?" Clark sniffed, finally pulling back to look at Lex.

"Clark, after all this time in Weirdville, I think I can handle being told that my best friend is more than human." The smile on Lex's face was one Clark had never seen before. Happy, open, a little shy even. "I'd never willingly let any harm come to you, Clark, or betray your trust." Lex pressed a soft kiss to Clark's forehead. "And our friendship is more valuable to me than anything else, Clark."

"I'd like to... stay, yeah." Clark's voice was thick, but the tightness in his chest let up, finally enabling him to breathe freely.

"Your parents?"

"Mom knows I'm here, and there aren't that many chores to do on the farm with the weather like this -- I did all the feeding before leaving." Clark finally found the energy to smile again. "But I'll give her a call."

"Right now?" Lex's smile turned mischievous as his hands slid down to the small of Clark's back and strong fingers dipped below Clark's waistband.

"Um, I guess it can wait a little..." Clark's answering grin was spoiled as Lex's mouth closed over his again and he was pressed back, down onto the cushions.

"You think?" Lex mumbled against Clark's lips before finally kissing him again -- and this time the heat Clark felt wasn't coming from the fire, but rather from their embrace and shared emotions.

\---The End---


End file.
